inazumahxfandomcom-20200213-history
Fubuki Yuuki
Fubuki Yuuki (吹雪 有希,) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. She's a defender and the captain of Hakuren. She also joined Raimon temporarily in season 2, now she's a defender of Inazuma Japan. In GO she is the coach of Hakuren. Background Yuuki used to play alongside her older twin brothers, Fubuki Atsuya and Fubuki Shirou in the Junior Team. The older twin would steal the ball, while the younger twin would score the goal. They were the perfect defender-forward combination. One day, while their family was driving them home from a soccer match they won, there was an avalanche. Yuuki's and Shirou's lives was saved because they were pushed out of the car just in time, but Atsuya and their parents died. Due to the accident Yuuki is morbidly afraid of any sound similar to an avalanche (like snow falling off trees or the roof and any loud banging sound). Ever since then, Yuuki started to act more coldly towards others, afraid to be hurt once more. Appearance Yuuki is seen usually wearing a light orange coat and an orange red turtleneck underneath. Her eye color is blue-gray and her hair is waist-length, gray and her bangs cover half of her right eye. During the battle against Genesis, her cold personality fades away when she takes off the light orange coat, and her fears vanished. She then understands what her father meant by "opening her heart." In the next episodes she grows warmer towards the Raimon team. When she becomes her ice princess form, her eyes glow orange, her hair rises up, and she usually takes risks. Everywhere she goes along with Raimon, there are always boys who want to talk and hang out with Yuuki, because she is undeniably pretty (though she only used her appearance to gain information in season 2). One example is when the team traveled to Manyuuji Junior High in episode 35. In GO, her hair spikes out slightly at the end. She has a blue jacket, and is wearing a green and wears a green skirt. Personality Yuuki is a very timid person and is very sweet and nice to others. She is a defender. She can be either a defender or a striker, and is good at both. She's very shy at the start of season 2 and doesn't want to be alone, so she keeps a coat that once belonged to her mother. When the Ice Princess is in control, her hair lifts a bit, her eyes glow bright orange and she grins, looking quite sinister. The Ice Princess plays fairly aggressively. By the time FFI starts, she is braver and is willing to speak up for herself. When both of them combine her hair style changes, and spkies out a bit, but not as much as when the Ice Princess takes over. Later on in the series, her hair smooths out again. As the Ice Princess, she is a little sadistic and menacing, but becomes a powerful striker. Later, the two personalities merge together to become stronger and learn a new shoot. Yuuki is also shown to be good with boys as she often charms them into revealing information for the benefit of the team. However, she is also shown to be uncomfortable with certain types of boys, as seen in Episode 050. Plot Season 2 When Raimon first meets her, she was a complete stranger in the middle of a blizzard in Hokkaido, a few miles from the Northern Ridge. She was shivering in the coldbeside Shirou and by seeing that, Junko let them inside the bus. In return, she saved everyone from a rampaging bear that shook the entire bus by killing it and moving the bus with a single kick. Later, she introduces herself to be Fubuki Yuuki, the defender whom the Raimon team was looking for, shocking everyone by the fact that the defender was with them during the ride until she got off. She joins the Raimon Eleven in Episode 33 to defeat Aliea Academy's Gemini Storm. She then shows her fear of loud noises resembling avalanches, due to her family being killed in an avalanche. Initially, she has a split personality, and switches to the Ice Princess form when on the offensive on the soccer field. She also had a time when she was badly injured due to her cold form who wanted to play all time on the field. She wanted to become a perfect Soccer player and believed that she could only do so if she "changed" (her father's comments right before the avalanche accident led her to believe this). With Yuka and the others' help, she realized that what her father meant was that she could be perfect only if she played alongside her teammates. Soon, she broke free from both her trauma and her changed personality, merging herself and the colder form as one thus growing stronger as well. Her other self taught her a lesson that she should also work with her team mates besides just depending everything on herself. Season 3 Later Yuuki becomes a member of Japan's national team, Inazuma Japan for the Football Frontier International three months after the Aliea Academy Arc. She saw a letter with Hiroto from Midorikawa, telling them that he will not give up, and that he will come back soon. After that, she continues to get stronger, and stealing many balls for the team. After many difficult matches, Inazuma Japan finally make it to the finals of the FFI. When the finals is just a few days away, after seeing the Raimon soccer club and others back in Japan supporting them, she asks Kidou and Hiroto to perform a new hissatsu with her, for the match against Little Gigant. After Inazuma Japan won the FFI, everyone went back to their own school. Yuuki went back to Hakuren to attend her brother's graduation. Shirou's graduation took a week before Raimon's, so then Junko invited Yuuki and everyone else who joined Raimon in the season 2 and season 1 to have a match. Raimon was divided into to two parts, New Raimon and Old Raimon. Yuuki played in the New Raimon team. Plot (GO) She will appear in Inazuma Eleven GO (anime) as the coach of the current Hakuren (GO) team. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie: Attack of the Strongest Army, Ogre In the movie she joins Raimon to help fight against Ogre along with Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fideo, Hiroto and Kanon. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon She will appear in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. Relationships *Fubuki Atsuya (Older brother, Deceased) *''Fubuki Shirou (Older brother)'' *''Unnamed Mother (Deceased)'' *''Unnamed Father (Deceased)'' Game appearance Hissatsu *'OF Aurora Dribble' (Game) *'DF Coil Turn' (Game, Yuuki form) *'SH Crossfire' (Anime) *'SH The Hurricane '(Anime) *'DF Cyclone' (Game, Yuuki form) *'OF Dog Run' (Game, Ice Princess form) *'DF Double Cyclone' (Game, Yuuki form) *'SH Thunder Beast '(Anime) *'SH Everlasting Blizzard' *'SH Freeze Shot' (Game, Yuuki form) *'DF Frozen Steal' (Game, Yuuki form) *'DF Snow Ground' *'SH Big Bang '(Anime) *'SH Northern Impact' (Game, Ice Princess form) *'SH Howling Blizzard ' *'OF Shippuu Dash' (Game, Ice Princess form) *'DF Ice Angel' *'DF Spinning Cut' (Game, Yuuki form) *'SH Wolf Legend '(Anime) Trivia *Fubuki (吹雪) means storm, snowstorm, or blizzard, while Yuuki (有希,) when spoken, means courage (勇気). *Fubuki has three forms in the game: Yuuki (DF), Ice Princess (FW), and Fubuki (merged) (DF). The merged Yuuki is also good as a forward (as seen in the anime). *She used her good looks to gain information from guys in season 2. *She is frightened by any sound resembling an avalanche, explosion, bang e.t.c (basically anything loud). *She has a character song titled "Alice". Category:Captain Category:Female OCs Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Other Schools Category:FFI